1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable with single action handguns. With single or double action handguns it is preferable to provide a means for preventing accidental discharge thereof and such means can include a casing completely encompassing the hammer thereof such as shown in U.S. Ser. No. 260,770 filed Oct. 21, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,760. That apparatus provides multiple rings extending about the hammer which must be properly oriented to allow cocking movement of the hammer.
The present invention provides a means for facilitating cocking of such a hammer for use with single action handguns wherein direct access to the hammer has heretofore been necessary to facilitate downward movement thereof for cocking thereof. The present invention provides a means for cocking of such single action weapons even though a casing completely encapsulates the hammer area and prevents direct access thereto by a user.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art devices for controlling hand usage include various configurations of safety locks, examples of which are shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 561,963 issued June 16, 1896 to H. M. Caldwell on a Revolver; U.S. Pat. No. 774,712 issued Nov. 8, 1904 to O. G. Vold on a Safety Device For Firearms; U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,957 issued Oct. 31, 1950 to J. Phillips on a Hammer Guard For Firearms; U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,981 issued Aug. 8, 1961 to C. E. Carrigan on a Hammer Safety Lock For Firearms; U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,560 issued Jan. 21, 1969 to T. C. Foote et al on Adjustable Gun Trigger Locks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,945 issued Dec. 7, 1971 to D. J. Foote on Universal Self-Conforming Trigger Lock For Firearms; U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,123 issued Mar. 291, 977 to Coral C. Williams on a Firearm Safety Device and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,045 issued Nov. 10, 1981 to Ramon H. Cervantes on a Backplate For A Detachable Gun Lock.